


Something Missing

by BeyondDarkness



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondDarkness/pseuds/BeyondDarkness





	Something Missing

'I remember seeing those eyes of hers darken; I remember seeing tears fell from her more often; I remember seeing those beautiful smiles of hers, faded. I can feel my heart torn into pieces every time she cries her self to sleep in my arms, she deserve better then this... So for once I'm begging you, please treat her like a princess and precious her. I know you don't like it when she's around me... So I'll disappear only if you promise me you'll treat her right'

I felt tears streaming down my cheeks as I finished reading the letter I found in Nate's drawer. It was a letter from Lucy... The only person on earth that would give up everything for me and ask for nothing more but to be her friend... 

"Why did you... How could you... You know I can't stand not having you..." I whispered softly as I let out a small cry. Tears were falling non-stop, but I didn't bother to wipe it away. I was waiting for someone to wipe it for me, but this time, Nate wasn't the one that pops in my head... It was that small brunet that was always there for me when I needed. Then a thought hit me: I love her...but more than a friend.  
I've always thought that Nate is my love... But then I realized that what I felt for him, was no more that a fangirl-like crush. I felt my heart has been torn to pieces and then sewed back together... So this is how it feels like huh... It hurts... A lot... But not enough to break me, and it hurts me more to know that I caused Lucy to feel this way every single time she looks at me.


End file.
